Various kinds of electronic devices each have an input operation part. There may be a case where an electrostatic capacitance type touch sensor having transparency is mounted on the input operation part.
The electrostatic capacitance type touch sensor has: a substrate portion formed of a resin sheet on which a sensor electrode is arranged; and a flexible printed circuit board mounted on the substrate portion. The substrate portion has a mounting portion for mounting the flexible printed circuit board (hereinafter, described as “FPC mounting portion”). The FPC mounting portion includes wires arranged on a surface of the substrate portion in an overlapping manner. The flexible printed circuit board has a portion to be mounted where a connection terminal is arranged. Further, the portion to be mounted of the flexible printed circuit board is adhered to the FPC mounting portion of the substrate portion by thermocompression bonding via an anisotropic conductive adhesive agent.